


My Marshmallow

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Esteban and Lance cuddle, celebrate a little milestone, and give each other nicknames.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	My Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neptunium134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/gifts).



> I love me some sweet lesteban, and so here's some sweet lesteban ❤️ hope you enjoy it luv🥰

Esteban peered into the living room to find his alpha laying on the couch, a blanket draped over him as he dozed off. The sound of the television softly playing reached Esteban's ears, and he smiled at the sight of Lance napping on the couch. With a smile, Esteban decided that he wanted to join him.

It was a quiet and lazy weekend for the two of them. They didn't have to go anywhere, they didn't have to haul themselves to a track to race, and so most of their time had been spent laying around and relaxing.

Esteban disappeared back into their bedroom to change clothes. Lance was in a fleece shirt and sweatpants, and Esteban thought it was only appropriate for him to be dressed similarly if he was going to surprise him. He slipped his jeans off and traded them for a pair of soft pyjama pants, and he opened Lance's dresser drawer after abandoning his t-shirt on the floor.

He dug around the dresser until he found a soft sweatshirt. Esteban pulled it out and pressed his nose against the fabric, inhaling Lance's familiar scent. Esteban instinctively let out a quiet noise and rubbed his cheek against Lance's sweatshirt. He slipped the sweatshirt on and padded out into the living room, taking care to walk quietly.

Esteban grinned and jumped onto the couch, smothering Lance and throwing his arms around him. Lance abruptly woke up and gasped, breaking out into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Hey there," Esteban murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to Lance's cheek. He grinned against his skin when he felt Lance pull the blanket over the two of them, effectively swaddling them beneath the fuzzy weight.

Lance yawned and wrapped his arms around Esteban, keeping one hand on his lower back and reaching up to tangle his fingers into Esteban's hair with the other. He tugged Esteban into a proper kiss, their lips melding together like they were made for one another. They weren't aware of anything but each other as they kissed, and Lance gradually shifted them so that he was laying on top of Esteban, whose back was pressed flush against the couch. 

"Hey. What was so important that you woke me up for?" Lance asked teasingly, looking down at him with a fond gaze. His hair was all messed up from resting his head against a pillow and Esteban felt all warm and fuzzy inside as he looked up at him.

"Can't an omega just want to spend time with his alpha?" Esteban said, putting on a false pouty face. 

Lance didn't answer and instead leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss once more, this time much slower and gentle. The two of them pulled apart only when they felt like they were out of breath, and Esteban smiled breathlessly as Lance lay down next to him. Esteban rolled over to face Lance and rested his head on his chest, cooing and nuzzling his nose against him. 

He felt Lance stroking his back and circling one arm around his waist. Lance hesitantly let out a low purr, the sound in his chest seeming unsure at first. It was something Lance was still getting used to as an alpha in a relationship with an omega; the gentle Canadian in general seemed to be hesitant about being an alpha. The two of them weren't mated yet and they were still getting used to the rhythm and rhyme of their relationship.

Esteban knew that Lance felt self conscious sometimes, like he wasn't 'enough' of an alpha. He was very quiet and shy, and he wasn't too assertive either, characteristics that alphas were always stereotyped as. Esteban loved him as he was though. He couldn't care less if Lance conformed to stereotypes; he just loved Lance for who he was.

Deep down, he knew Lance was still figuring the whole 'alpha' thing out, and that he would eventually learn to be more comfortable in his own skin. Esteban was just hopeful that Lance knew how much he adored him and that he was happy with him. He wanted to be there for Lance and he knew that Lance felt the same about him.

Lance rumbled deep in his chest much more confidently when Esteban made a soft noise and continued pressing his cheek against him. He continued patting his back and chuckled when he noticed what Esteban was wearing.

"You're wearing my sweatshirt?" Lance said, and Esteban looked up to see him blushing.

"Yeah," Esteban beamed with a content tone, "because it smells like you and I like your scent, wanna smell like you too."

Lance had a rather comforting scent in Esteban's opinion. He smelled almost like vanilla, just faint enough to be sweet and leaving Esteban wanting to be around him when he wasn't there. His fluffy dark hair smelled like peaches from the shampoo he used, and Esteban had developed a habit of pushing his nose against Lance's hair when they were alone and he was upset. Inhaling the scent of the man he loved always calmed him down, and his instincts as an omega told him to do what he could to smell like the alpha he felt safe with.

He heard Lance make a surprised noise. Lance kissed the top of his head and said, "you do?", as if he couldn't believe that Esteban liked him that much.

"I do, and wearing your clothes makes me smell like you," Esteban hummed with a blissful expression on his face.

"Do you want me to scent you?" Lance suggested, once again sounding as if he wasn't entirely sure of himself. It was something they hadn't done yet, and Esteban eagerly nodded the second after. Given that he was already wearing Lance's clothes to try to get his scent on him, that was surely something he would appreciate, and the thought of that milestone in their relationship made him excited.

"Come here, then," Lance gently tugged at his sleeve until Esteban scooted up to be level with him.

Esteban hugged Lance and submissively tipped his head, baring his throat and putting himself in a very vulnerable position. He let his eyes fall shut and his lips curled into a smile when he felt Lance beginning to run his nose along the expanse of his throat, nuzzling his face against Esteban's neck and shoulders and eventually trailing kisses along his skin too. It was a very intimate gesture, and Esteban felt the urge to wrap himself around Lance, his alpha.

"Now let me do it to you," Esteban said when Lance finished by lightly grazing his teeth over the delicate skin of his neck. He shuddered at the feeling of it, the endorphins it gave him almost outweighing the physical sensation.

"You smell very good too, you know," Lance murmured as Esteban pressed his nose against the underside of his neck.

Esteban cooed softly and slowly rubbed his nose all along Lance's neck. He breathed in deeply, appreciating the familiar scent of him. His own scent rubbed off onto Lance and Esteban found that he liked their combined scents; it made him all tingly inside and he couldn't stop himself from letting out little happy noises as he brushed a few kisses onto Lance's neck and beneath his jaw.

"What does my scent remind you of?" Esteban asked between kisses. He lightly kissed at Lance's jaw, his stubble tickling at the Canadian's skin and making him laugh.

"You know how a forest smells on a cool morning? I don't really know how to explain it, but that's how you smell," Lance whispered, his voice sounding sleepy but still loving. Esteban kissed at his shoulder one last time and looked up to see a tired smile on his face, his eyes twinkling through his long eyelashes.

Esteban grinned and flopped down next to him again, nuzzling their noses together and pressing light kisses to Lance's cheeks. He reached down to pull the blanket up higher over them and wrapped his arms around Lance to press as close as he could to him. 

"I love you," Lance said, shutting his eyes and smiling when Esteban carded his fingers through his messed up hair. The Frenchman played with the soft curls and tangled their legs together beneath the blanket.

"I love you too, my squishy marshmallow," Esteban murmured, petting his hair and holding him close. 

Lance raised an eyebrow and said, "squishy marshmallow?", with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, you're my squishy little marshmallow," Esteban insisted as he continued to tenderly stroke Lance's hair, "you love pink and you wear pink a lot, you drive a pink car, so you're like a pink marshmallow. I know most marshmallows are white but pink seems like a very marshmallow-y colour."

Lance giggled and lazily kissed his cheek. He did love pink and Esteban loved seeing him wear pink; it was a colour that looked good on him and the fact that he was so adorable on his own just made Esteban's fawning increase by tenfold when Lance was in his pink overalls. The alpha let out a quiet sound as Esteban carded his hands through his hair and talked to him, explaining his nickname and how it applied to Lance.

"And the squishy part?" Lance continued, resting his head on Esteban's shoulder and pressing his face against the omega's neck.

"You're good to hold and hug, like you're a squishy pillow or something. I love squeezing you and when we just lay with each other like this," Esteban cooed. He could feel Lance's breathing beginning to slow and even out, and he lowered his voice and spoke in a gentle tone, wanting to lull his tired future mate back to sleep.

Nearly at a whisper, Esteban said, "so, you're pink like a marshmallow and sweet like one too. You're soft and squishy because you're good at hugs and cuddles, and so if you put those two things together, you're a squishy marshmallow."

"Mmh, _your_ squishy marshmallow, to be specific," Lance murmured, and Esteban felt his heart overflow with love for him. 

He methodically played with Lance's hair and rubbed his back, feeling him slip further and further back into his sleepy state. Esteban liked holding Lance as he slept and vice versa; falling asleep in his arms always made him feel so warm and safe. Swaddled in the blanket and warmed by the weight of Lance against him, Esteban knew he would probably fall asleep soon after Lance did.

"Yes, my cute, squishy baby," Esteban whispered affectionately. He let his eyes fall gently shut and tightened his grip on Lance, curling his fingers into the material of his sweater.

"And you're my Esteboo," Lance breathed out as he fell asleep in his omegas arms.

Esteban smiled at the nickname and placed one last kiss to the top of Lance's head. Lance's soft breathing quickly put Esteban to sleep too, and the two of them dozed off peacefully together.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I know this didn't exactly have a real plot. I hope the lesteban hugs and kisses made up for the lack of plot 🙈❤️
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon ❤️🐿


End file.
